Devil In Your Eyes
by Cookie Addiction
Summary: It doesn't matter, you're a criminal or not, or you've befriend with one. You need disguising. Luki looks like a normal student, but what happens when Gumi found out about his darkest secret? Now that the two is being chased down by a yakuza group. Will they survive together? Does Gumi accepts the fate she is involved within? A twisted story of crime and romance GumixLuki
1. Behind Those Glasses

**A/N : Hey, this is a new fanfic of mine. Hope you like it. XD**

**There's an anonymous reviewer who **_**force**_** me to do a RinxLen fanfic. Unfortunately, I can't do that. I'm sorry. I don't do twincest.. **

**But don't hate me. Probably I could do a Kagamines fanfic later, but not romance. Probably humour or family, I could do that. But never ever romance. Sorry, for those who love twincest.**

**Besides, this is LukixGumi fanfic. I think it's odd for them to be couple, but I like it! XD**

**So,please enjoy my story.**

**Also, this is re-posted and re-edited.**

* * *

_Devil In Your Eyes_

_ Chapter 1 : Behind Those Glasses_

* * *

12.05 a.m. , Tokyo.

It was midnight, and yet the city was busy as ever. Colourful lights were here and there, casting shadows to anything and everything. And the sound of cars, music and people shouting and talking could be heard everywhere in the city.

A boy could be seen, running at the streets. Sweat trickled down his face. He breath heavily, as he tried to fasten his speed. His eyes could not be seen at all because of his foggy glasses. A group of older guys, some were men, too, was running- chasing that poor boy.

The boy suddenly stopped his paces when he realized he had reached the end of the street. He tried to search a way out before those guys come running and beat the crap out of him. But then, the only thing he saw was the dirty brick walls.

He could heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him. He held his breath, his eyes was searching for a hideout. A man suddenly appeared before his eyes. The man searched for him, until his eyes landed on that poor boy.

"That's him!", the man yelled, his index finger pointed towards his direction. The others ran closer towards him, and pushed him against the wall. His head banged against it with a loud thud, and he fell down with a groan. The gang of thuds begin to beat him.

"Hah, your pathetic!"

"Nerd!"

"Freak!"

One of them knelt down, he smirked as he move closer to the boy.

"Let us see, if you could live with your damn glasses…", he sneered. The man pulled his glasses off his face, and threw them on the ground. He stood up and stepped the pair of glasses into pieces.

Shadows reflected on his face. He stood and brushed the dirt off his faded jeans. He looked up, his sapphire blue eyes were cold and stern.

The others could sense peril from him. They walked a few paces backwards, some was running helter-skelter away from the place. He ignored them.

"Oh, come on, Luki.. W-we didn't hurt you that bad, r-right?", the guy whom break his glasses stammered. His face was sweating hard.

Luki stared at them coldly. Then, he lunge forward and kicked the guy's dick, and punched him straight on his nose. The man groaned, and passed out at once. Another guy tried to strike him. Luki dodged and flunged him to the wall. He spun around and saw the others had made an escape for it.

His eyes fixed on the broken glasses and sighed.

'_How troublesome.._', he thought.

He wiped his dirty hands on the shirt, and walked away bluntly, just like nothing had happened. . .

* * *

7.15 a.m. , Seiyu High School

Gumi ran at the corridor, panting as she carried her heavy bag. She slammed the door open and enter the classroom. She glanced at the students, and hung her head low. The teacher fixed his glasses, from the look in his face, Gumi knew he was irritated.

"Miss Gumi, detention class after school.", the teacher spoke.

Gumi groaned, but then stopped when she sensed the teacher gave her a stern look again.

"Yes,Kiyoteru-sensei.", she mumbled and slowly walked towards her desk, her eyes glued on the floor.

What a bad day she knew she was going to have today..

Finally, it was recess. She grabbed her bento and rushed to the usual place of her meal time. Without realizing, a teal-haired girl grabbed her by the shoulders with a squeal. She jumped, and turned at once.

"Miku!", she gasped.

"Hello! Are you going to eat at the rooftop again?", Miku asked.

Gumi nodded and smiled softly, "Do you want to eat with me?"

"Sure!", Miku chirped happily.

When they reached the rooftop, they saw the twins sitting closely to each other.

"Hi Miku, hi Gumi!", they said in unison. Miku waved at them and joined them, followed by Gumi.

"Hey, I heard we have new students in school.", Len stated, as he took a bite from his banana.

Gumi looked up at once. Her tense mood suddenly disappeared, her heart pounding with excitement. "Really?"

Miku nodded, a smile suddenly crossed her face.

"The girl is very pretty. A lot of guys are attracted to her. She's from my class.", she said.

Gumi lowered her head again, with a simple "Oh" as an answer. She did wish the new student was in her class. In that case, she could have a new friend to talk to. It bugged her that all of her friends were from different classes from her. She was in Class 2-A. Miku was 2-C. The twins were a year lower than them.

"There's a guy too. One year older than her sister. But people call him a nerd.", Rin said, and laughed by the end of her sentence.

Gumi arched her eyebrows in confusion, "How could his sister be that popular when he is only a 'someone in the corner'?", she simply asked.

The others shrugged, not knowing of the answer. They, too, was confused.

* * *

Gumi rise from the bench, her shoulder-length green hair bounced as stood. "I need to go.", she muttered and walked quickly towards the door. Well, it seems like she was running that she did not realize a boy walking passed her and they bumped to each other. Gumi nearly fell and dropped her bento.

"Sorry.", the boy mumbled.

Gumi turned her gaze towards him. His rosy hair was messy, and his sapphire blue eyes was hidden behind those thick glasses. She realized she had never seen him before. _Is he the new student?_

"Oh, uh, I need to go.", she mumbled and pushed him aside. She quickened her pace as she rushed back to class.

"Wait!", Luki yelled. He picked up her bento and waved from afar. _No_ response. Gumi was nowhere to be seen._  
_

'_I guess I'll give her bento later.._', he thought.

It was getting late. The sun was getting lower and lower, and the sky changed to a colour of an orangey-blue. Gumi sighed. She grabbed her bag and left the classroom. Everyone had left except her. The corridors and hallways seems idyllic, yet at the same time it could be creepy. No noise could be heard except the sounds of her footsteps and her breathing. The entire school was filled with silence.

The lights were flickering. She shuddered and fasten her speed, suddenly feeling frightened. She ignored her imaginations that were playing through her mind. She increased her speed and reached the door, slammed it and begin to rush back home.

* * *

7.03 p.m.

A gush of wind drifted passed Gumi. She shivered and pulled her coat tightly. '_I should have brought my jacket instead.._'

She made her way towards the convenience store, ignoring a few men yelling and laughing noisily at the pedestrian path. '_How rude.._', she thought, her emerald green eyes fixed on them. She entered the shop, a sound of bell tingling could be heard as she enter.

Gumi approached the soda machine. Just as she tried to take a soda can, a hand suddenly grabbed it. She narrowed her eyes towards the person-rosy hair, blue eyes-the one she just bumped onto at school.

"Wait,you're…", she muttered.

Luki looked at her, his expressions shown confusion.

"Oh hi, What are you doing here?", he said, his expressions was unreadable and as calm as water.

"Ehhh? Nothing much. I'm just taking a walk.", she answered.

"Hey?"

"Hm?"

"You forgot this.", he said as he handed a lunchbox to her.

"Oh,um.. T-thanks. I was wondering of where I had placed my b-bento", she stuttered, her face turned into a slight shade of red. Probably embarrassed by her stutter. She grabbed the bento box and placed it between her shoulder and chest.

Luki just nodded, and left without saying anything. Gumi puffed. Seriously, how emotionless could that guy be. Wait, she have not ask his name yet.

She chased after him, but he was long gone, leaving her into a wonder of where he could be.

Gumi glanced at her watch. _7.48 p.m._She still have time to wander around before nine.

The girl wander around the city. And before she notice, she arrived at a fountain. Colourful lights hung above, people laughed and talked, like nothing could ever worry them. The trees rustled from the cool breeze that blew at them. It blew passed her face, making her shivering even more. The airs were cold and cheery. Gumi stiffened herself and stood. Thus, she walked slowly to a place where you name it home.

* * *

She walked at the lonely streets. The streetlights were flickering dimly, some had been broken, probably by vandals. She ignored the feeling of fear inside, and continued to walk. She stopped suddenly, when she heard the sound of laughter. She held her breath and hide behind a streetlight.

It was a group of gangsters. Some of them were smoking, in the grasp of their hands were weapons of various kinds. Some of them were drunk too, and they walked clumsily like a fool.

Unfortunately for Gumi, one of them saw her stood frozen. They smirked mischievously towards her. Gumi gasped, but her legs seems paralysed to the ground. A man approached Gumi and gripped her by the arm.

"Hey guys, look what we've got here~", he said.

Gumi shrieked. She tried to pull her arm from the man but to no avail.

"Let go! Let go of me!", she snapped.

The man smirked, a malice expression could be seen in his face. He pushed Gumi against a wall, his face was close to Gumi's. She could feel his smelly breathing on her face. She winced, tears begin to welled in her eyes. She shut her eyes closed, and tried to restrained herself from the grip.

_Am I going to die?_

Suddenly, the man begin to groan. The others were yelling and running helter-skelter, and they surprisingly passed out. Gumi opened her eyes in confusion. And she narrowed her eyes towards Luki. His eyes could be seen clearly now, his sapphire blue eyes glared at those men coldly.

The gangsters begin to back away, some were confused and others were frightened.

Luki smirked as he approached them. Without warning, he punched one of them straight on the face. He pushed the man aside and watched him as he stumbled and fell unconscious.

"Fuck, don't fool around if you know that you are too weak, idiots!", he said and kicked another man on the stomach. The man groaned in pain. Gumi cupped her mouth with her hands.

The sight-it was horrifying. She could not believe her eyes. An hour ago, he was an expressionless guy. And now? He had truly changed.

"S-stop it!", she yelled.

Luki raised his left eyebrow, "What if I don't want?", he sneered. He walked closer towards Gumi, and lifted her chin.

"You should thank me, anyway. Isn't that what always good girls do?", he grinned mischievously.

"Fuck up, prostitute!", she hissed.

A frown crossed his face. He shot up at once, and ruffled his hair.

"Whatever, I am not a prostitute. Well, not to you", he said calmly, "I'm Luki, by the way. See you at school."

Within that, he leave at once. Leaving the poor girl in utter shockness.

_What had happened?_

Why did he act strange?

What does he means?

Gumi knew she would not go to school tomorrow.

* * *

**Heh, so yeah.. I re-posted this because my classmate wants to read it again.**

This time is much more better, I think.

Don't be mad at me, if there are so many mistakes or whatever.

Review please! Don't just read it!

Till then,  
Xxx  



	2. Revealed

**Well, here is another chapter from Devil In Your Eyes.**

**Enjoy~**

Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid and the characters! So, don't sue me!

* * *

_Chapter 2 : Revealed_

* * *

_9.37 a.m. , Gumi's house_

The alarm clock beeped loudly for like the hundredth time of the day. Gumi shut it immediately and continued to doze off, pulling her sheets upwards and covered her entire face.. Gakupo barged in her room at once.

"Gumi! Wake up! Aren't you suppose to go to school a few hours ago?", he shook his sister hard, but to no avail.

Gumi tossed around, grumbling as she did so. And settled down once again. Gakupo stifled a sigh. He went out for a while, which Gumi thought he wouldn't come back again. Actually, he did. With a bucket of water, he splashed the cold water straight to her face. She screamed at once and struggled in the lump of sheets.

"I.. don't want to go to.. school..", she grumbled and fell down to the warmth of the carpeted-floor. Her eyes narrowed towards her brother, "Not anymore.", she sniffed.

"Well, at least tell me what happened last night.", he pleaded, as he settled himself on her bed.

"Sorry, I won't."

She still remembered about the incident last night. And about Luki.

_That jerk._

Yes, she begin to feel hatred towards him, right after the incident. And she is going to avoid him for the rest of her life.

"I'll skip only for today, then.", she huffed, realizing she cannot skip school for her entire life. Her brother would not agree for her to change school either.

* * *

Gakupo leave at once, upon hearing her answer. He sighed, wondering of what was going on to his sister.

She was his _adopted _sister. But he loved her and cared for her, like any brother would do to their sister. But only that, he wished she was not that stubborn.

Gumi stood up, and grabbed her cellphone. Just as then, she saw _twenty-five _messages awaits her. She twitched, puzzled of receiving a lot of messages tonight. She begin to check them all. The messages were sent by an unknown person. Yet, it seems like the person knew her.

Well, she doesn't know the person until she checked the last message ;

_Good morning, Gumi. Had a nice sleep? Ah, I see you're not coming to school today? That's bad. I was hoping to walk to school together with you. But then, it seems like you won't come out from your house. So yeah, I went alone. For your information, my house is just a stone's throw away from yours. Oh, I'm sorry for last night's incident. I'm just doing that due to sheer boredom. And don't you worry, I'm a nice **guy**. Well, only if I wear my glasses. How about we meet up tonight? As a sign of apology? :)_

Received 2 minutes ago..

She gasped in horror. She now knew who it was.

_Luki._

Luki knew her number? Her name too? But how? The thought begin to creep her out. She had a feeling that Luki was stalking her. Like, how the heck did he knew she was skipping school today?

She shuddered, and shrugged the thought out of her mind. No matter what, she still need to go out from her house. Besides, Luki was probably at school right now.

She crept towards her wardrobe and begin to dress slowly. She could not help but keep wondering and wondering.

Gumi was scared. Scared of meeting Luki again. Yet, scared to tell her problems to Gakupo. She was a troubled girl. But she have the confidence of handling them all by herself. Without any help.

_And she's going to handle Luki all by herself._

* * *

_4.27 p.m._

Luki slung his bag to his shoulders and opened his thick-framed glasses at once. How he hated wearing those. But then, he have to. Just because to avoid other criminals to recognize him. He would get everyone into big trouble. After all, being a criminal was his top secret. Not even his sister know. Which is if she knows it, then she would go on passing rumours about the you-know-what. He snapped back to reality as a fifteen-year old girl approached Luki and cling to his shoulders. He twitched, but calmed as soon as he realize who it was.

"What do you want now, Luka? Kids should go home at times like this.", he huffed.

"Fuck you, I'm only a year younger than you!", her lips curved into a frown.

"Still younger", he stated.

Luka crossed her arms and tapped her foot angrily. "Besides, where have you been last night? You know how late it is when you got home?", she scolded her older brother.

His eyes narrowed to her, cold and pissed. _Just why is his younger sister couldn't mind with her own business? _Heh, so this is how kids act like, being a nuisance and all.

"Mind your own business."

He pushed his sister aside and walked passed her. Ignoring his younger sister ranting and scolding him as she followed him behind. At last, she gave up and went home by herself. Which is lucky for him.

Luki walked towards the city. It was crowded with cars and people, due to traffic jam. He made his way to a slum building, old and ruined. It used to be a hotel, but after a big fire it is now used for selling drugs, beating people and other stuffs.

Luki went inside, feeling slightly like the usual. He was used to the building already. And was bored with it. He climbed a few flight of stairs and entered a room. There was nobody. But he didn't care anyway. It suits his liking to be alone. Besides, he was a lone criminal. Nobody working for him, also he didn't work for anyone.

He grabbed a beer and sat down on a couch. Yes, he was too young to drink alcohol. But why would he care about it anyway?

He crept towards the window, the window panes were dirty and full of dust. He glanced outside, the city at night was beautiful. Well, in Luki's opinion- it's full of annoying bastards and those stupid shops at all corners.

He suddenly remembered about the message he sent to Gumi this morning.

A smirk crept on his face.

_He can't wait to meet her again._

* * *

_8.32 p.m. , Gumi's house_

"Gakupo, I'm leaving now. Miku, Rin and their new friend are outside.", she said as she tied her shoe laces.

"Oh okay, but are you sure you'll be safe?", he asked.

Gumi nodded and smiled reassuringly. She have Miku and Rin around her anyway. Gumi stood up, after saying goodbye, she walked towards the three.

"Hey Gumi, why didn't you come to school today? Luka is here to hang out with us!", Miku yelled loudly, making Gumi flinched a bit.

"I... don't feel like coming today.. I mean, a bad stomachache.", she said.

"Okay, whatever. This is Megurine Luka, the new student in our school.", Rin chirped.

Luka blushed, stuttering as she tried to introduced herself. Her waist-length rosy hair and sapphire blue eyes reminded Gumi of someone familiar.

That suddenly struck her.

"Luki?", she spoke and cupped her mouth at once.

Luka's eyes widened, her expressions looked shock.

"You know my brother?"

Gumi scratched her head, thinking of an answer. Luka was totally amazed, and her eyes was somehow, like piercing daggers glaring at her.

"Just a coincidence.",she said and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I see."

Luka turned her heel and walked away, then the others begin to follow. Gumi stood to the ground, eyes widened in utter shockness.

_Why did she seems so.. Disturbed?_

Gumi shook her head, and ran off to catch them three.

* * *

They made their way to McDonalds. As they entered, Gumi caught on to someone. Her eyes were fixed to a figure sitting at a corner near where she stood. He was wearing a hoodie, but strands of rosy hair could be seen poking out from the hood. She could see the man wearing a pair of glasses. And yes, she caught him staring at her.

She knew who it was.

_Oh god. Why in the world is he here?_

She didn't realize that she was fidgeting, until Miku asked her why, "Gumi, are you alright?"

"Uhh.. Miku. I need to go to the toilet.", she whispered.

"What? There is no toilet here!", Miku answered, feeling slightly confused.

"No worries. I could go to the public one.", Gumi answered back.

She walked back out from the fast food restaurant, glancing back a bit. She saw Luki rose from his seat and went out too. Great! Now she had to run away from her friends!

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid her!

She quickened her paces and before she realized, she was running so fast. Her mind begin to twirling around from dizziness and her legs felt weak. But she kept on running. Running in the city was hard for Gumi, as she need to pushed pedestrians from blocking her way. She glanced back again, Luki was nowhere to be found.

Good.

Somehow, luck was being a bitch again. She accidently tripped on something, or someone and stumbled down to the hard cement of the pedestrian walkside. Gumi slowly got up, and brushed her skin from the dirt. Well, not only she was bruised, her clothes were dirty as well! She tried to stood, but her ankle was deeply cut.

"You shouldn't have run.", a deep voice suddenly spoke, calm but stern.

Gumi glanced upwards, and her green eyes met Luki's sapphire ones. He bent and pulled Gumi by the hand. Slowly, he carried her bridal-style which made Gumi in shockness.

"What the...? Stop it!", she yelled and tried to punch him.

"Yeah, why don't you stop first.", he sneered.

The weather must have been real bad that night- Before they knew it, thunder boomed loudly above. Gumi jumped and she, without realizing, wrapped her arms around Luki.

Luki looked at her, eyes widened in confusion, "You're scared of thunder?", he asked.

Gumi didn't answer. Instead, she nodded weakly, her eyes shut tightly. Luki smiled at once, and patted her head like anyone would do to a trembling cat. He led himself to her house, still carrying the girl in his arms. She must have fallen asleep because he could hear her faint breathing, her eyes closed peacefully.

Luki stopped his paces once he arrived at the doorstep. He suddenly felt nervous as he rang the doorbell. Minutes later, Gakupo came out. Once he saw Gumi, a concern look was shown in his face.

"What happened?"

"She fell. That's all.", he answered calmly and handed Gumi to her brother.

He turned at once, and begin to walk away. Just like that.

* * *

_7.13 a.m._

Gumi's eyes snapped open, and her mind begin to wonder.

_What happened last night?_

She sat up and saw her ankle had been bandaged. Carefully, she pulled on her white shirt, her school coat and skirt. She pulled on her socks and made her way downstairs. There was a note from Gakupo saying that he won't be able to go home that night. She stifled a sigh. Her brother was always busy. Keeping himself with loads of work and receive only a little amount of money. At least, that could feed the two of them.

A knock on the door couldbe heard on the front door. Gumi opened it, thinking it was Miku or someone else. Weird, because Miku never walk with her to school.

Heh, of course it wasn't Miku. It was Luki instead, giving her a mischievous grin as a good morning.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

Gumi rolled her eyes and snapped at him instead, "Why don't you go with your sister?"

Luki shrugged, but kept on grinning. He simply answered it bluntly, "Bleh, she's a bitch sometimes."

"Fine!", she growled and grabbed her bag. She put on her shoes and pushed him aside.

Either that she was walking too slow, or it was a purpose that Luki was ahead from her. He soon realized it, and begin to walk slower too. He stuck his tongue out playfully and begin to tease her.

"You walk too slow. Does your brain works like that as well?"

"Excuse me? My maths are way better than you!", she hissed.

"Heh, whatever Einstein."

Luki stopped his paces at once, making Gumi stopped too. She turned to him, her expressions shown puzzled and concern.

"What's wrong?"

Luki didn't answer. His eyes fixed on a group of boys similar age to Luki, or older. Guess that they were from different school due to the uniform as well. They seemed to be waiting for Luki, because right now, they too were sending death glares to him.

"Hey, who's the girl beside you?"

"A new bitch of yours?"

All of them started to laugh, except Gumi and Luki of course. He glared at them more, clenching his fists hardly. Gumi, however, looked at them with such fear in her eyes. She hid herself behind Luki, as though he was her protector.

"Hey girl, don't you know that dumbass is a criminal? Don't be that stupid to trust him, bitch!"

Gumi widened her eyes, mouth open agape. She looked at Luki, who still glaring at them hard. He was not shocked at all, but still he kept himself silent.

Well, if he acted like that,it means...

_Just what have she involved herself into?_

* * *

**Gah! I am so tired of making this. I mean is that, I've been typing this at midnight.**

**So sorry if you think my story is a bit weird or boring. I'm so sleepy right now and the one and only thing I can think is my fluffy pillow.**

**Thanks to my two reviewers by the way! I love you so much!**

**R&R**


	3. Involved

_Chapter 3 : Involved_

* * *

_7.45 a.m._

_"Hey girl, don't you know that dumbass is a criminal? Don't be that stupid to trust him, bitch!"_

They didn't seem that serious after all, since they were laughing and all. But Luki.. Judging from his looks, he was dead serious. His eyes, the pale blue orbs were fixed to them, cold and stern and somehow creepy.

Gumi swallowed a lump of air, as she tried to inhale the air around her. Her fingers trailed to Luki's shirt, and grasped it tightly.

"Luki…", she gulped, as she stared at the group of boys, "We've got no time now, let's go.", she said coldly, but her voice was shaking, as she pulled Luki by his sleeves and walked passed the boys.

However, one of the boys pushed them back again, a grin stuck on his face. They shuffled closer, forming a circle around the two, making Gumi cowering even more.

In an instant, the boys begin to lunge at him, their fists hit Luki on the face, then on the stomach. Luki groaned in pain, and wiped the sweat trickling down to his neck, but his eyes never leaving them. The boys' movements were fast, although not enough for Luki. In his opinion, they were just mere kids fooling around at the wrong guy.

He restrained at once, then crept closer to one of them. One of the boys, that seemingly to be the youngest in the group, realized the cold eyes staring at him calmly yet cold. Gumi noticed too. He trembled at once, his feet shuffling a few paces backwards before making an escape.

Narrowing her eyes towards Luki, Gumi knew he was tensed by their statements. But being a good actor he was, he managed to hide it from everyone. His fists were clenched tightly, but never made a move about it. Soon feeling tired, the boys begin to lunge forward again. This time, Luki dodged their attacks, and grabbed a boy that seems to be the same age as he is. Hastily, he twisted his arm, and kicked at his vital parts. The others watched in horror, their mouth gaped open. Now scared, they begin to run away, helter-skelter whilst the other one had dropped down onto the ground, unconscious.

Soon, they arrived at the school gate, she stopped. Sighing, she stared at Luki in a way a mother would do when their children had done something wrong.

"What?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know anything they said, Luki!", she chided, "You heard them pretty well, and that they said you were some sort of criminal!"

"I'm not.", he bit his lip.

Gumi crossed her arms, a scowl begin to form at her lips as she said, "Try again."

"Fine. What do you want me to admit? I killed a lot of people including a yakuza boss?", he retorted. His eyes, the sapphire blue orbs hardened and glared at her like piercing daggers. Gumi, noticing this, glared back, which instantly Luki stopped and shifted his eyes to a different direction.

"Your involved now.", he huffed.

"What?"

"You see.. The boys just now. They're not students,", he stated and bit his lip, "Although they're still young, they're members from a yakuza gang called _Sumiyoshi-kai*_."

"Sumi…yoshi-kai?", Gumi asked, she could sense a bad feeling about this yakuza. Her brother always told her that yakuza are dangerous groups. And now that she was involved, or whatever Luki had stated, she knew she was in the danger and she have to avoid that.

"What's that?"

Luki stifled a sigh, looking for an answer to her question. His eyes reverted back to her, the sapphire orbs now softened and he went back to his calm self, putting his glasses on. "Sumiyoshi-kai is the second biggest yakuza group, consisting of 20 000 members-", his voice trailed off, when he saw the terror in Gumi's face.

"20 000 m-m-members..? Are y-you kidding me?!", she stammered, panic rushed over. Tears came in the corner of her eyes, as Gumi silently think about it.

Who wouldn't be scared of a yakuza gang, the second largest one even. They were cruel and greedy. What else, it may risk Gumi's life. She was still a highschool student, so unfair, she thought.

Pissed and worried, she pushed him aside, hardly, and ran to the school compound in an instant. Luki stared as she did so, and huffed. Well, what do you expect a girl to do?

He, too, get onto his feet and began to catch up on her. Alas, he reached his class pretty much late, earning a stern glare and a continuous lecture from his teacher. He apologized, saying nothing then and got to his seat. What he didn't realize is a person, a girl staring at him from behind.

Her eyes of unusual colour, the ruby orbs fixed her gaze firmly at him from behind. Her hair, the curly platinum hair that reached her thighs, dropped to the floor as she sat. A cellphone was in her grasp, the screen showed some text from one of her friends, probably. She was smiling, but not a genuine one, more like somehow menacing. It was as though she had something planning.

Luki, currently being in an expressionless mood, did not realize this however. He was mainly focusing onto what the teacher was teaching. But soon enough, his personality switched due to sheer boredom, and he twitched. Out of the blue, he felt a sensation of someone staring at him. As he tilted behind, he saw nothing. Just the usual girl, who was currently looking at her cellphone, ignoring the teacher. Thinking it was nothing, he shrugged it off before turning back again.

There was it again, the feeling made him shivered. The temptation for ignoring this was hard, so he tilted back again, but saw nothing. And again, he turned around again, and saw his teacher's gaze was on him, and gulped.

"Luki…", his teacher gritted her teeth.

Somehow, his personality had switched into the mischievous one as a grin curled on his lips.

"Yeah..?"

"Extra duties after school!", the teacher shouted, her face flushed in anger as she turned back towards the blackboard again, this time pissed.

* * *

_5.47 p.m._

It was getting late, Gumi realized. But then, she had to buy things for dinner tonight and that means she have to go to the town. She walked pass the senior classes, when she caught a glimpse of Luki, sweeping the class with a bored look, she saw from afar. Smiling, she headed towards the class and tap the door, making him jump.

"Ah, Gumi. What are you doing this late?", he said with an expressionless look. Guess that he had his good personality, which Gumi prefer.

"Nothing much, I got detention.", she scratched her face, reverting her eyes towards other direction.

"Same. Except I got worser than you.", he scowled.

Gumi shuffled closer to him, her hands behind her, as she gave him a sarcastic look. Her green eyes shown him a glint of naughtiness, for the first time. And he looked at her puzzled.

"What?"

"Didn't know you were this obedient."

"Sometimes."

Both of them smiled, and Gumi's cheeks reddened. Luki notice this and faintly smirk. He pushed her to the table, his face was only inches away from her.

"Oi, what are you doing?", she yelled, trying to push him further but fail to do so.

"Isn't it good if you were like this all the time? You know..", he whispered as he tilted his face closer to hers. It was too close, Gumi thought, and they were about to kiss. She felt Luki's breathing to her face, slow and calm. Her heart was beating to fast, as she thought about it. In an instant, she pushed him hard before he could do anything.

"I… Idiot!", she screamed and slapped him, giving him a scornful look before running away.

Luki, however, did not mind this. He was just playing, yes. It was nothing serious anyway, and he wondered why she was exaggerating.

* * *

_8.05 p.m._

It was raining heavily. Raindrops pelted to the ground and splashed to the puddles of water. Gumi hurried back home, a bag of goods were in her arms, as she ran. Her school uniform was soaked from the rain and puddle. Oh, why would it rain when she didn't bring any umbrella! She hated it so much, and now she was in a cold.

The rain had covered her sight, and it was hard to see anything. That was then, she bumped onto someone and stumbled onto the ground.

"Gumi! Run now!"

The person's voice – she knew who it was. Her head was throbbing in pain, but she shook it off as she took the person's hand. Looking closer, she saw Luki with a panic look. The two of them ran, and Gumi wondered where they were going.

"Luki, why are we running?", she asked, hoping it was not something bad.

"Just run. Right now, we're in trouble, especially _you_.", he gulped as he took her to the slum building.

His paces slowed down, and he stopped, when he suddenly saw a group of men heading towards them.

"Lu…Luki…?", he heard the green-haired girl from behind.

They were in great danger. A large group of men from the yakuza had surrounded them. Even from the heavy rain, he could see. All of them clasping their guns, of course, some even brought katana along with them. Gumi, dazed, grasped Luki's shirt, feeling much scared now.

"Luki, wh-who are they?", she cried.

"_Sumiyoshi-kai."_

Another trouble.

* * *

**Sssup~ Sorry, I haven't been updating for a while. And sorry that this is short anyway! Next chapter will be more than 2k words, promise sealed!**

***Sumiyoshi-kai is a true yakuza group. I wiki it! XD  
**

**Xxxxxx**


	4. Kidnapped

**Tralala~**

**Thanks to :**

**ownitlikeaboss**

**Guest – Thanks! I might continue it next year! I'm redoing the plot.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid or the characters, ok?**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Kidnapped_

* * *

_8.18 p.m._

The yakuza members shuffled closer to them, all sorts of weapons they brought, now in their grasps. The sapphire blue crystals glared at them, one by one, with Gumi behind him, a concern look plastered on her face as she looked at her surroundings – the yakuza members circled them.

"Gumi," Luki whispered, as he grabbed her hand, gently.

In realization, Gumi slapped his hand away, as she turned to face him with a stern expression. Her teeth clenched together in frustration. Luki smirked, a dark and menacing aura surrounded him.

His right hand dived into one of his pockets of the denim blue jeans that seems to be faded. Slowly, he pulled back, revealing a revolver. Gumi, from behind, watched in horror, her eyes gave a sign of warning, wondering.

"What are you going to do?", it barely came out a whisper, her voice was shaky, although she acted bravely. She never get to realize her hands were shaking vigorously, clenching them into fists.

Luki looked at her for a moment, smirking icily, before he sprang forwards and round house kicked one of them. The others ran towards his direction, one of them strike him with a katana, but he dodged it with the gun he was holding, and punched the man.

Gumi watched in horror as the fight becoming more and more tense. She shivered as she could feel the chill creeping out to her spine. _Oh god, should he really do this?_, she thought deeply, her gaze lowered. Suddenly, she felt so useless. . .

Meanwhile, Luki punched a man that attempted to shot him, and using his gun, he smacked another man on the cheek, causing him to spew blood from his mouth, and stumbled towards the ground. The others yakuza members began attacking him, and with his amusement, calmly fought back, although there were a few bruises and scratches on his entire body. His T – shirt was torn at the sleeves, the blue denim jeans dirtied with sand and dust.

Neither did he or Gumi realized, another man, wearing a black hood, approaching him. Shadows covered his face, hiding the piercing yellow eyes focused his sight on Gumi. A sinister smile could be seen plastered on his face, as his hands reaching for Gumi. In a swift motion, he cupped Gumi's mouth, causing her to shriek. She tried to struggle free, but the grip was strong as he grabbed her arms and pulled her in a tight embrace. Gumi could feel her consciousness slipping away, she barely could shout for help, and alas, her visions went black. . .

* * *

The sensation of dripping of water droplets slowly wakening the green – haired girl, as she beginning to twitch.

_Where am I, _Gumi began to wonder, suddenly feeling anxious. It took minutes before she got a clearer vision of the place – a dirty, old room filled with crates and wooden boxes.

The smell of dead rats and filth hitched up to her nose, as she began to sneeze. And as she tried to move her arms, Gumi came to a conclusion that she can't move at all. She glanced behind, where her wrists were tied by a rope. A scowl managed to form on her lips as she stared at her wrists intensively. Then, suddenly she twitched, upon hearing the sounds of footsteps echoing outside the room.

The old door was flung open, and a man stepped in the room, an emotionless expression plastered on his face. His black hair reached his neck, and the bangs covered his eyes – the yellow orbs looking at her in a stern manner. He managed to smirk, a faint yet menacing smirk.

Gumi glared – a dark, threatening glare. She growled, her eyes never stop glaring at him, "Where am I?"

He chuckled, moving closer, and closer towards Gumi. Then, he leaned forward, his face was too close that she could feel his breathing against her face. He lifted her chin.

"Hah, you've got some looks, despite your fierce glare," he mused, seemingly intrigued.

Feeling a tad annoyed, Gumi managed to _headbutt _him, and he stumbled through the stacks of boxes and crates. He grimaced in pain, clicking his tongue in frustration as he saw the green-haired girl smirked icily.

"You better watch that attitude of yours," he snarled, his tone of voice seems colder and angry, but otherwise Gumi didn't give a damn about it.

He stood up to his feet, brushing the dust away from the faded grey jeans he was wearing, heading towards the exit as he gave a final glance to Gumi before walking away. She just watched him, teeth gritting, angry, impatient? She didn't know what she was feeling now.

Confused, maybe.

She was still wondering of her whereabouts.

Angry.

She wasn't sure whether she was angry at Luki for not helping her back then. For being too busy with the useless fights. Or maybe that was a bait?

Anxious.

Currently waiting for something – someone. A good presence would be enough.

Concern.

How Gakupo would be worried about her sudden disappearances. And what else? Her safety wasn't that confirm yet. Right after she had headbutted Rei –

She felt regret consuming her.

If only she haven't met Luki in the beginning. _If only_, Gumi thought, her head throbbing; too confused, too angry – it made her sick.

* * *

. . .

Paces began to get faster and faster – his legs were weak, injured – he kept on running. Sweat trickled down from his forehead, not even bothering of wiping the droplet. A concern expression plastered on his face, the sapphire blue crystals searching for a green-hair girl. The blood that was trickling down from his forehead, dripping to the shoulders, staining his shirt. His breath was ragged, tired, pain consumed him like a monster. His body was truly swollen and injured – it was hard to move.

"Gosh. . . Gumi, where are you?"

Luki tried to detect the yakuza whereabouts using his iPhone 4s. But it was no use. They were powerful in many aspects. Sumiyoshi-kai had been even connected with a mafia from a country in Europe. A mafia that had been detecting him years ago, because of that _incident_. That's why he moved in to Tokyo, along with his sister who didn't know about his secrets. Who was far too absent-minded to know.

His sights blurred, but he shook it off. The blood that was oozing out from his wounds was too much. He was going to die from blood loss. As he nearly dropped, nearly meeting the ground, a hand came hauling him up and pulled him into a tight embrace. However, he soon engulfed into the darkness.

. . .

* * *

"Is this his only subordinate?", a childlike voice rang through Gumi's ears, as she slowly gaining back her consciousness.

Another voice peering through, though shaky, as if scared with the childlike person, "Y-y-yes, Ma'am."

She could her a clicking tongue, footsteps approaching her way when she felt a grasp tugging her hair, hauling Gumi in a rough way.

"How pitiful. I guess Luki doesn't know how to choose a partner well," the words slurred with pure hatred.

Gumi's eyes immediately snapped open, and she found herself staring at a young girl, though not very young. She barely reached the height of Gumi at all. Her curly platinum blonde hair that was too long, it reached her thighs. But her eyes, that weird colour of crimson. Gumi stared in awe.

But Gumi regained her thoughts, and without thinking, she lifted her right leg and kicked the young girl's stomach, and she sprang backwards towards the crates. Her face twisted into a grimace, holding her back, as she tried getting up. Gumi, unarmed, rushed towards the door, in attempt to escape. But a group of four came running in, with guns. One of them managed to punch her right cheek, and she groaned in pain. She kicked one of the men's guts, as he dropped a rifle. Gumi picked it up, twirled the weapon around and shot two of the men. The last one attempt to run away, but he was shot on the shin, and he fell down to the ground, paralyzed.

She continued her way through flight of stairs – shooting guards that blocked her way, stealing their weapons. Gumi never felt this feeling before – pumped up with adrenaline – her face all red; both tired and excited. The green orbs finally caught sight of an exit, as she landed on the ground floor and ran towards it. Unfortunately, a bullet was shot, barely hitting her left ear, as she tilted to the right and turned around. It was Rei, with a revolver in his grip, quickly made his way towards Gumi. He roundhouse kicked her towards her stomach, and she hit the door, cracking it slightly.

An idea struck her, as she stopped her way right in front of the hinge. And as Rei pulled the trigger, she twirled around, and it knock onto the hinge instead, though it did scrape her shoulder. Using somewhat of her final energy, she kicked the exit, as it flung open – she managed to escape.

Rei was watching from afar, clicking his tongue in frustration, as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a random number. After a few minutes, the receiver finally picked up, and he said, "Hey Piko, I need your help."

* * *

_12.03 p.m. Seiyu High School_

"Hey, your brother isn't here today. Do you know where he is?", Miku exclaimed to Luka as she sipped on her leek juice.

Luka shrugged her shoulders, fiddling with her food as she answered sadly, "I don't know. My brother didn't come home yesterday."

The statement perked Gumi's attention, her head tilted up, facing Luka. Her eyes widened in surprise, almost spitting on the carrot juice she was currently drinking. The others began looking at Gumi, eyeing her suspiciously when Rin pointed her fork towards Gumi.

"You knew something, don't you?!", the blonde said in a suspicious tone.

Gumi shook her head vigorously, guilt took over as she bit her bottom lip. Oh god, how could she lied to her own friends?

The answer she gave didn't satisfy them, they still stared at her like she was some sort of criminal.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

Gumi kept biting her lip, and she finally huffed. The guilt she felt made her eyes streaming with tears in just mere seconds by just thinking of it. Oh, it was too much to bear. Still, the thought of telling them about Luki might bring danger to himself. And with Luka – Luki's younger sister. It would be an utter shock.

Her lips parted, but nothing came out. The green pair of eyes stayed their gaze towards the floor, avoiding the gaze of her anxious friends. Luka began to get to her feet, and as she approached the shaking girl and patted her shoulder.

"There, there. . . Calm down," she tried soothing the green-haired girl, and said, "You don't need to tell us if you can't."

"WAIT!", she tugged Luka's sleeves, as her head turned upwards in a quick motion, her grip tightened.

"I. . . I'll tell you."

And so she did, from the very start of the little incident, until she was kidnapped. Her friends froze from the news, barely believing their ears. Especially Luka.

Shakily, she spoke through gritting teeth, "H-h-how could he kept this a secret?! He. . . He never said a word ab- about it. . . And. . ."

"Luka. . .", all of them looked with pitied eyes.

Gumi stood up, dropping her opened bento, and her food scattered on the floor. Her friends yelled at her, they wondered of what she was doing. Not caring slightly, her legs lifted and ran towards the door – she was going to search for Luki.

* * *

His world was spinning – like a wheel, too fast – it dazed him.

He groaned, his face twisted into a grimace as he slowly get up. Visions were slowly clearing, and soon, he found himself on a bed with pink duvet and pillows. Where was he?

The door opened a creak, and came in a girl around eighteen. She have a long ash-blonde hair, and on top of her hair was a cat-eared headband. The icy blue eyes stared at the rosy-haired boy, making him slightly nervous. Surprised to see his former friend – a former partner, perhaps?

"Glad to see you again, Luki," her lips tilted into a genuine smile, in her grasps were two mugs, steam was pouring out from it. She handed him one of the mug, and he gladly accepted.

"SeeU," he said, sipping on the hot drink, savouring the taste.

She pulled a wooden chair, and sat on it before placing her mug on top of the desk, and crossed her arms. Her smile turned into an unsatisfied scowl, as she spoke, "You never told me you're moving to Tokyo."

She inhaled a lump of air, before continuing, "Or should I say you are running away. . .?"

"God, why do you even care?"

"Luki, you're in a dangerous state of which a group of yakuza is chasing after you. They're not pleased for what you did, you know?"

He clicked his tongue in frustration, turning his gaze away from hers. "Yeah. . . Like hell I care."

"You're involving an innocent student," she spat.

The statement was taken aback by Luki. He knew that, but he hate to admit it.

"And she was kidnap –"

"Stop it!", he shouted through gritting teeth. Luki hauled himself to get up, but SeeU stopped him, and motioned him to get on the bed again, and took the mug from him.

She huffed, "You're not well. Your wounds are still in bad condition. It was a good thing I've found you yesterday, or you could have been dead."

He closed his eyes, biting his lip that it almost bleed.

What was this feeling? Guilty that engulfed him – a feeling that seems like a monster eating him.

"Luki, you have to stop this in an instant," her voice was calm, yet he could feel a glint of impatience, concern but mostly anger hiding beneath the soft, gentle tone.

"H-how. . .", he stammered weakly, resting his shoulders on his forehead, as his eyes continued to close shut.

"I don't know. . . how. . ."

"Well, it's your fault in the first place. You shouldn't had kill Yuuma before?!", the tone rose higher to a scolding ones, quite scary to be exact.

"He's just. . . a stupid jerk."

"And that yakuza leader," she simply added. Her hands reaching out for him, and she tousled his hair before standing to her feet.

"Go. I trust you to fix things up."

His head tilted up as she closed the door behind her, but landed on the soft pillow once again as he let go of a heavy, long sigh.

The memory of that day was clear in her mind, that event occurring in his head just like yesterday. The time when he was too angry, he killed Yuuma – a yakuza leader – his best friend.

Luki was angry – too angry to even control his bloodlust. Yuuma was just going to help him. And he blew all the chances. His head throbbed in pain, and he touched his forehead before massaging them. All this thoughts pained him. Before he realized, he was slowly drifting off to the darkness – slowly losing his consciousness – leading his ways into a pained memory.

* * *

**/***NOTICE***/**

**This is my last update of the year. No, I won't discontinue the story **_**forever**_**. Just for a while, like three to four months? It's because I lost all ideas. I don't know what to do, so I'm redoing the plot. It took a long time, ya know. I meditate, yeah. . . meditate. Lol.**

**Ideas are gladly accepted too! Put it in review! Or I won't read your PM :P  
**

**Thanks for your reviews, favourites, and subscribes!**

**But ya still need to review this chapter. (^u^)**

**-Cookie Addiction!**


	5. NOTICE

**Hello readers of Devil In Your Eyes.**

**Okay, I know reading this looks like I'm discontinuing this. Don't worry, I won't. But~ I will have to redo the chapters because I realized how suckish the plot is. And how terrible is my writing! Seriously, my English is B. LOLOLOL. So yeah, I'm terribly sorry of this. I hope you guys will understand~ But redoing it might be fast (I think). So sorry!**

**Huzzah peeps, that's all!**


End file.
